This invention relates to a novel process and device for entering data and commands into a computer. In most computer systems the operator uses a typewriter style keyboard to enter data and commands. The results of these inputs and commands are displayed on a CRT monitor. A "cursor" is used to locate the current position on the monitor where data are loaded or where commands are carried out. The position of the cursor is controlled in a variety of ways. Most computer systems use particular keystrokes or combinations of keystrokes to move the cursor around the screen of the monitor. In some systems special keys are designated to command the computer to move the cursor in particular directions, i.e. up, down, left or right. Other devices are also available to move the cursor such as joysticks, "mice," etc.
There are various disadvantages associated with each of these systems. The systems which use specially designated keystrokes to move the cursor are limited in the variety of tasks and the speed with which they can be used. This is because they can only move the cursor at one speed, in one direction, and only one character place at a time. This is so evidently limiting that many new computer operating systems now incorporate an additional device to move the cursor, usually a "mouse". However the mouse, while more versatile and faster, has inherent limitations of its own.
To those knowledgeable in the art the mouse is a device which provides signals to control the position of a cursor on the monitor display of computer systems. The mouse consists of a small housing fitted with a roller ball in its underside. Any movement of the "mouse" on a flat surface turns the roller ball. The roller ball is connected to sensing devices which register its movements. This sensing device is well known to those knowledgeable in the art and needs only a brief description here. As the mouse is moved over a flat surface in various directions the roller ball rotates. The roller ball's movement is appreciated by the sensors which then enter the positional data into the computer. The computer then moves the cursor on the monitor screen a distance which corresponds to the movement of the roller ball.
There are a number of inherent disadvantages to this system also. First, the mouse requires a relatively large flat surface adjacent to the computer keyboard upon which to operate. Therefore the mouse cannot easily be used where desktop space is limited. Similarly use with portable or "laptop" computers or with arcade games is very difficult.
The second major difficulty with using a mouse is the need for the operator to remove his or her hands from the keyboard in order to operate the mouse. This requires the operator to look away from the keyboard or monitor and to then visually locate the mouse. The operator must then move his hand towards the mouse, locate the mouse with his hand, and then place his hand correctly on the mouse. Now the operator is able to use the mouse to instruct the computer. After finishing his task with the mouse the operator must again remove his hand from the device he is using and visually locate the next device he wishes to use, in this case the keyboard. Next he must move his hand to the keyboard and locate the "home keys" to correctly position his fingers for use of the keyboard. All of these actions require time to complete and thereby reduce the efficiency of the operator.
A third difficulty is that the location of the cursor changes as the operator does his work while the computer "remembers" the cursor position for the mouse as being located at the last point that the mouse was used. When the operator wants to use the mouse at the current location on the screen he must first move the "mouse cursor" to the present work location before being able to use the mouse.
The present invention solves all of these problems. It eliminates the need for a relatively large flat surface adjacent to the computer keyboard upon which to operate and thereby makes it useful in new situations and activities, it eliminates many operator actions by enabling the operator to keep his hands on the home keys of the keyboard while using a device which performs the functions of the mouse thereby increasing efficiency of operation, and it provides a simple method of repositioning the mouse cursor position to the active screen position.